Just a little bit of screaming (reader x starscream)
by NitaOwlie
Summary: Reader, a big fan of transformers prime, sees Starscream falling into the woods and follows him. What will happen next...?
1. Is this happening?

I was taking my trash out and then I saw it. STARSCREAM! He was falling from the sky and i was about to scream but i stopped.

"starscream!" i yelled, and ran to where he fell. It was unbelivebla, transfromrers isnt real! Its only fiction, how is possible that Starscream is here, in our world?

I go through the woods and try to find where he is, when i hear yelling and it must be starscream. I folow the voice and get closer and i see him finally in the ground grunting.

I hide behind a tree because im not sure if he will maybe kill me.

"scrap!" starscream curses, i giggle a little cus he's so damn cute! i clasp my mouth with my hands, maybe he heard me? oh no... i can see him stopping to listen. he's scanning his surrounding and i quicly hide when i see him turning towards me.

i let out a tiny whimper, and before i could react i feel steely fingers grapping me and lifting me up. i scream and flap my feet and arms widly.

" what have we here a little fleshlng spying on me? you must have death wish." he brings me to his face and grins wickedly.

"please mister strascream dont kill me! Im too young to die!" you plead, trying to make some tears appear but inside you feel like squealing like a fangril.

"how you know my name?!" he spats and tightens his grisp. I wince and cough.

"ive watched the cartoon! stop doing that you going to kill me!" i manage to say.

"cartoon? what are you on about!" he questions me.

"transformesr cartoon, transformers prime! ive watched it like 10 times now, youre my favorite character!" i cant help but tell it, i dont want to die by my favorite character!

"favorite..?" he loosens his grip a little, still eyeing me warily. i cough a little, taking breath in feeling a little nauseous.

"yeah, youre my favorite starscream. i hate that youre treated so poorly by megatron! you deserve to be the leader of the decepticons!" mabe a little bit of flattery will work, you know how big his ego is. also you totally feel taht way so its not like you were lying.

"i know! i should be the leader! fine, tiny fleshling, ill let you go this time..." he lets you back to the ground. you feel relieved but also a little bit sad becasuue you like d being held by him, not crushed by him tohough.

"but.. i dont wanna leave you, i thought you were fictional and now i met you i cant just go away!" you murmur under your breath, but loudly enoujgh that starscream can heear you. "i dont have any friends... ive been teased a lot and i would comfort myself by watching transformers and draw fanart of you.."

"what? what are you mumbling! shoo! go back to your fleshling companions. leave me be!" he turned to leave but i grapped onto his leg.

"noo, let me come with you! i want to live with you!" i refuse to let go.

"what the..! take your disgusting paws off me!" he starts to shaek his leg, but not too violently so i manage to hold on.

"come on, i can be your slave! i'll do your bidding, anything you want! just let me stay!"

starscream stopped shaking and sighed loudly.

"fine, do whatever you want, but stay out of my way!" he huffed.

I let go and squeled a little "yes ofc, master starscream! anything you want!" i did a little salute and wink, and starscrem just scoffed and rolled his opitcs. i laughed and did a little twirl of joy and quickly followed after him,wherever he was going.

I was taking my trash out and then I saw it. STARSCREAM! He was falling from the sky and i was about to scream but i stopped.

"starscream!" i yelled, and ran to where he fell. It was unbelivebla, transfromrers isnt real! Its only fiction, how is possible that Starscream is here, in our world?

I go through the woods and try to find where he is, when i hear yelling and it must be starscream. I folow the voice and get closer and i see him finally in the ground grunting.

I hide behind a tree because im not sure if he will maybe kill me.

"scrap!" starscream curses, i giggle a little cus he's so damn cute! i clasp my mouth with my hands, maybe he heard me? oh no... i can see him stopping to listen. he's scanning his surrounding and i quicly hide when i see him turning towards me.

i let out a tiny whimper, and before i could react i feel steely fingers grapping me and lifting me up. i scream and flap my feet and arms widly.

" what have we here a little fleshlng spying on me? you must have death wish." he brings me to his face and grins wickedly.

"please mister strascream dont kill me! Im too young to die!" you plead, trying to make some tears appear but inside you feel like squealing like a fangril.

"how you know my name?!" he spats and tightens his grisp. I wince and cough.

"ive watched the cartoon! stop doing that you going to kill me!" i manage to say.

"cartoon? what are you on about!" he questions me.

"transformesr cartoon, transformers prime! ive watched it like 10 times now, youre my favorite character!" i cant help but tell it, i dont want to die by my favorite character!

"favorite..?" he loosens his grip a little, still eyeing me warily. i cough a little, taking breath in feeling a little nauseous.

"yeah, youre my favorite starscream. i hate that youre treated so poorly by megatron! you deserve to be the leader of the decepticons!" mabe a little bit of flattery will work, you know how big his ego is. also you totally feel taht way so its not like you were lying.

"i know! i should be the leader! fine, tiny fleshling, ill let you go this time..." he lets you back to the ground. you feel relieved but also a little bit sad becasuue you like d being held by him, not crushed by him tohough.

"but.. i dont wanna leave you, i thought you were fictional and now i met you i cant just go away!" you murmur under your breath, but loudly enoujgh that starscream can heear you. "i dont have any friends... ive been teased a lot and i would comfort myself by watching transformers and draw fanart of you.."

"what? what are you mumbling! shoo! go back to your fleshling companions. leave me be!" he turned to leave but i grapped onto his leg.

"noo, let me come with you! i want to live with you!" i refuse to let go.

"what the..! take your disgusting paws off me!" he starts to shaek his leg, but not too violently so i manage to hold on.

"come on, i can be your slave! i'll do your bidding, anything you want! just let me stay!"

starscream stopped shaking and sighed loudly.

"fine, do whatever you want, but stay out of my way!" he huffed.

I let go and squeled a little "yes ofc, master starscream! anything you want!" i did a little salute and wink, and starscrem just scoffed and rolled his opitcs. i laughed and did a little twirl of joy and quickly followed after him,wherever he was going.


	2. He's just too cute!

I had to keep up with starscream, but i was out of shape so i was sweating like mad. and huffing and puffing, i didnt wanna complain cus he'd let me stay with him already, i didnt want to make him more mad.

wait why is he even walking? why isnt he flying? i took a loo at him and noticed he was missing one of his wings! how did that happen?

"starscream! wait!" you holler from behind him but he isnt stopping, you sprint with all your might to catch up with him"wait *huff* what happened to *huff* your wing..?" you manage to ask between your pants.

starscream gives you a look that would sent shivers down your spine, if you werent such a fangirl.

"none of your business" he answers sourly.

"i know but... can you get it fixed? do you even know where you are...?" you realizedd you hadnt even asked him how he got into your world.

"i know very well where i am! in a stinky scrap planet infested with fleshlings"

you giggle a little, he's jus t so cute when he's pouty like that!

but i feel worried about his wing, what ould have happend to it?

"starscream, you can tell me anything. and i coulkd actually help you maybe to find your wing." i try to get to his good side

he huffs and sighs and turns towards you

"look you little twerp, i can manage very well on my own! my patiance with you is running thin if you wont s hut it i wont quarantee youll be living to see the next day."

i make a puuppy dog face "please master starscream, let me help you"

"pah!" he starts to continue fowrads, so if he didnt kill me now does it mean he lets me to help him?

i giggle again but hide it not to make him mad.

so i floolow him and its geting late and late. its almost night, i feel tired and hungry but i wont complain. but i do wonder if i can live longer.

then suddnely m,y stomach grumples.

"what was that!" stascreams yelps, clearly shaken from the noise. i press my mouth shut to avoid to bust into laughter. he cant be scared of stomach grumple!

"i'm sorry, it was my stomach. im hungry" i tell him, i pondered if i would just to tease him a bit longer but that proaply wouldnt end well.

"oh, yeah. your mushy bodies making all kinds of weird noises, its disgusting." he makes a face, but then seems to be thinking "... so what do you eat?" he asks nonchalantly.

"uhmm, well i usually eat whatever my mom makes me. but my favorite would be pizza or hamburgers!"

"then ge those! i wont listen to that noise any longer than i have to!" he demands, but turns away from me. is he flustered?

"uh okay, but i dont really know wehre we are...? i have my phone but i cant exactly order a pizza to the mikddle of nowhere..."

"there is a road not far from us" he starts walking towards it and i hurry behind.

there is a road, not very busy one but eyah. starscream makes a looks at me and then walks a bit further from the raod and hides behind a tree. im mouth agape, i cant believe he would do this for me! but i quicly take a look in my navigator where exactly im at and then order a pizza.

it takes a while to arrive but im drooling already from the sight of the pizza truck.

"uhmm, excuse me, are you miss Y/N..? i have your pizza.." the delivery guy is clearly weirded out by me ordering a pizza in the middle of nowhere. but im so hungry i dont have time to feel embarrased. i pay and return to starscream iun the woods.

"thank you starscream! i really need this to live." i make a big mouthy grin at him and he seems to be scratching his face with his long claw like finger.

"i dont really care if you live or die.. i just couldnt stand that noise..."

i munch away happily the pizza.

"oh yea... you are called Y/N..?" he asks but tries to act like he doesnt really care.

"yes, thats me!" i feel like my heart could burst! he actually said my name! This is the best day of my life!


	3. His holoform!

i felt full after my pizza but it was getting late. i mean i usually stay up pretty late but after almost half day just walking i was about to collape.

"starscream..." i let out a whimper

"what is it now?"

"im tired, can you carry me...?" im too tired to even care if he's insutled by my propotition. i half manage to keep my eyes open, or at least one of them open.

"NO!" he almost spats it out, i make a whimper and collapse to the ground, i cant move a limb a nymoer. ill just sleep right here in the woods. i wonder if starscream will just continue on without me, but i cant do anythuing about it im too axhaausted. the thought of him leaving though brings tears to my eyes. i cant help but feel sad that finally when i made a somewhat friends with my favorite fictive character, my weakness is taking him awya from me...

i listen but cant hear him walking away. i actually cant hear anything.

i slwoly open my eye, and focus on a figure close to me. i get focus and see its a person squatting taking a close look at my face with a sour face on him

i let out a shriek and back awya a little. who is this guy!? where did he even come from, where is starscream?!

"calm down! its me" his voice is familiar. too familiar.

"starscream..?" i take a closer look and it even looks like him! he has grey silver hair with red streak on them and red eyes. oh my gawd, he's so hot! i cant keep my eyes off him.

"yes, its me. who else!" he scoffs at me and stands up.

"but what, why are you..? you're human!" i dont feel tired at all anymore, im so awake and i wouldnt even want to sleep anymore.

"this is my holoform" he takes a look at himself. "i was wondering wht it feels like to be a weakling like you"

i dont even mind his jab at me he's so gorgeous. i feel like i could start madly giggling at any moment but stay calm.

"oh? and how is it?" i ask him, and slowly size him from head to toe taking in everything.

"i hate it, but i look better thatn any of you ive come across" i can see a grin in his face, clearly admiring himself.

"well yeah, you look so sexy!" i claps my mouth, cant believe i just said that out loud! how embarrasing! you start to blush.

he on the other hand doesnt seem take a back by it even a little, i think i can even see a little bit of pride after i said it.

"why is your face turning red? do you have some disease..?" starscream lookis at you with disgust and takes few steps back.

"im not sick! just embarrassed, nevermind!" i puff, insulted by his reaction like i had a lepracy or something!

i start to feel tired again, i curse myself cus i want to stay up longer to admire starscreams holoform!

"you should go to sleep" i hear him murmur. i take a look at him and is that a hint of embarrassement you see? does he actually care about me..?

i blush but quicly lay down on the grass and hide my face

"good night starscream"

"good night Y/N"

i almost squeal when i hear him call my name again, but tiredness takes me over and i soon drift to sleep.


	4. Fcitional?

FcI wake up when sun hits my eyes. i sit up and stretch and yelp from the pain in all my body. my gad, im hurting everywhere!

i wipe the sleep off my eyes and for a minute i dont remember where i was. i gawked at the forest in front of me, thinking maybe i was still asleep. i look around and see starscream, in his robot form again, leaning against a tree looking like he's sleepng. wait, starscream?! i am dreaming right?! you start to recall yesterday and still cant believe youre not actuallly dreaming, it feels impossible.

i get up and go towards him, he;s so beautiful both his robot and holofrom. and now he seems so peaceful too, almost like sleeping, but robots dotn sleep right?

i need to ask him today how he got into my wordsl, maybe i can help him to geet back to where he belings, maybe even go with him...

you blush from your thought and notice he starts to stir too.

"what?" he bluntly asks, looking down on me. such a sourpuss!

"good morning!" i chirp happily and grin.

he only returns it with s scoff "well now that youre all charged i suppose i can continue where i was? or do you ahve other fleshling functions you need to take care of" he mocks me, clearly not happy ive been wasting his time

"actually i just want to ask you something. remember when i said that you are from a fictioanl series called transformers? well i was telling truth, in this universe you don;t exist, or the other transformers. so i want to know what happeend, why are you here?" i keep my fingers crossed that he;s in good enough mood to answer me

he just looks at me, i'm not sure if its confusion on appalment. he must think im crazy!

i quickly shuffle my phone from my pocket, and few taps away i turn on netflix and transformers prime. then i face it to him.

first he looks like he's done with me and about to scoff or puff or whatever at me but then he actually gets interested what im showing and slowly comes closer to the phones screen.

"...what" he seems confused "what is this?!"

he graps the phone from my hands and is enarmored with the cartoon.

"i told you, its a cartoon here!" i hope he doesnt like go crazy from this revelation.

"i.. i dont believe you! its some sort of trick!" he crushes your tiny phone in his hands.

"AAHH!" i scream "that was my phone what the hell!" i rush to the scraps left of my phone and just starte in disbelief. why, my phone didnt deserve that!

before i can grive my phone longer im lifted in the air and face two big red optics angrily glaring at me.

"what is your game?! what kind of fleshling are you to have this information on video!?" he squeezes me and i can feel bit of deja vu from when i first met him yesterday.

"its not...! its... a.. cartoon!" i manage to say. tears start to fall from my eyes, the pain is getting worse and i start to think maybe this time i wont be so lucky.

"a cartoon you keep saying!"

"its the truth!" i gasp for air i feel like he's pressing my lungs into pancakes.

i sent out a tiny prayer, my mind starting to get fuzzy, goodbye cruel world! at least i got to go in starscreams arms. well, also by his arms.

but before i welcome sweet death i feel his grip getting looser. then im dropped to the ground and i gasp and cough for air.

"its no point you would lie to me i suppose..." i can barely hear what he's saying im writhin on the ground still recovering.

"so if what you say is actually true, there is no other transformers in this universe?" he squats towwards me

"no, you're the only one i know of. so far, at least..." i manage to say.

"hmmm.." i can see a wicked grin form into his face. oh no what have i got into his head now~!


	5. Let me draw you

I can't help but feel l little bit of afraid what starscream ahs in mind now that he maybe belives me that thtere is no one transformers other than him on this earth. does he wanna conquer earth? would i just allow ihim to do that? i mean im not too fond of everyone here but it would be terrible indeed if he made everyone his slave. or maybe i secretly actually like it... my feelings are confused!

i jog along starscream and take a lok at his face. he seems determined to do something alright. i cant just ask him about it though.

"starscream..."

i only get a grunt as a response.

"what are you planning?" i have to ask him something. i cant just be here and do nothing.

"i'm planning of shutting your face with my foot if you keep pestering me"

i pout a little bit. he's in no mood to asnwsr my questions. but im feeling little squeamish. i start thinking something else to keep my mind off dooms and glooms. how about his holoform. it keeps popping up in my mind and i really wanna see it again too!

afraid that he'll squash my face with is food, i cant bare to ask him to show his holoform again. so i silently picture him in my mind.

Then i remember i have my scketchbook with me! i can try to sketch him yay! its pretty difficult while walking but i manage to sketch something. but it doesnt look quite right, i trash my first picutre and start another. this tiem its a little better and im quite proud of myself even though i think my drawings are bad.

my sketching got the intereste of starscream too, he actually tried to peer over his shoulder onto my drawing. im not gonna show it to him cus he was so rude to me earlier! server him right!

"ok what did you do!" he comes to a stop and glares at me. aww he's so curious!

"i'm not gonna show you!" i show him my tongue. though i dont htink he understands the gesture.

"you show me this instant or i'll pulverize you!"

"threats wont get you anywhere! be nice and maybe i'll show it!" i'm feeling extra brave today. it might be a mistake thoguh.

starscreams grunts and turns around facing his back towards me. he's so cute i cant handle it! i wanna show him the picture even if he doesnt ask but im going to stand my ground.

"fine! pleaaase will you show me your, whatever it is you have there!" he's sounding extra sarcastic but i'll take it. i happily turn my sketch towards him and he bends down closer to see it.

"that's it..?" he winces his face. i dont think he's taht impressed...

"yeah well, im not that good at drawing, but i think i did pretty well!" i feel little bit hurt, i know it wasnt that good but he could at least be little more polite! "besides, i had to draw from my memory i didnt have a model to draw from!"

he lets out a cackle. it sends shivers down my back, how i love taht laugh! but before i get to realize it i see his holoform before me again.

"so, draw me then. i hardly believe you can do much better even with me modeling for you!" he's clearly tauning me, enjoying my pouting face. but i cant reveal to him that i'm enjoying this way more than he thinks!

"ok youre on! i'll show you what im capable of!"

im eager to ogle at him all day long, but i dont actually have much confidence on my skills. i dont even remember the last time i draw live model!

i concentrate to make it perfect, my tongue sticks out and i wiggle it around without noticing.

"stop.. stop doing that! it's digusting!" suddenly he cries out.

"huh, stop doing what..?" i've no idea what he's talking about.

"that thing with your... your mouth protrudence!"

"ooh, my tongue! haha i'm sorry i cant help it, it happens when i concentrate. but i'll try to stop doing it just for you"

i try to keep my tongue in check while i finish up my drawing. its way better than the one i made before but now i actually could draw properly.

"done!" i exclaim happily. i could notice starscream become quite fidgety and impatient so i tried to hurry it ready.

i show my masterpiece to him. i see his holoform study it closely and i wait with baited breath what he's gonna say about it this time.

"it's better" he finally says.

i'm happy, i guess that's the closest to a compliment i can get. i do a little dance.


	6. Cows?

Following after strarscream i found myself thinking about us more and more. I'm a human and he's a transformer, there's no way we could ever be together!

This thought depressed me and strarscream noticed my distress.

"What is it how?" still as grumpy as always.

"It's nothing! I was just thinking about stuffs" I can't tell him i was thinking about us together!

"Then think about something else! I don't want to look at your stupid sad face, it's unnerving!" it's true i had been brooding for a while now, maybe he cared about me? This thought cheered me up a little bit, i don't want him to worry about me so i should just put on a happy face!

"Ok! Lets do something fun!" i shriek and startle starscream. I take off, out of the woods into a big green field. Finally out of the forest! I didn't see strarscream coming after me, so i call out to him.

"Starscream come on! Out of the woods, into the wilds! Theres no one here" i take look around only see cows on pasture.

After a while i see starscream perk out of the trees. Eyeing the cows warily.

"How are you going to conquer the human race if you're afraid of cows!" i giggle at him. This makes him puff his chest out and he looks irritated but finally comes out of the woods.

"I'm not afraid. I'm only surveying the premises, who knows what kind of ambush might be waiting..."

"Yeah, a cow ambush!" i laugh and he mutters under his breath.

But it's kinda weird how on edge he seems, he only wanted to travel in the woods too like he's in hiding. But it makes sense since there are no transformers in this universe.

"You really don't like us fleshlings huh?"

"..."

"Well, nevermind! Let's go cow tipping!" i try to keep up my good mood.

"Cow what...?" he clearly confused.

"It's when you tip over a sleeping cow" i look around nd can't really see any of the cows sleeping.

Pondering my chances of tipping awake cow, starscream takes long strides towards one. I just watch as he picks up one of the cows, inspects it for a while then launches it off into the horizon.

"Holy shit! What!" i exclaim in horror. I run towards starscream.

"Why the hell did you do that! Poor cow!" i can't help but think it could've as easily been me who was thrown to space.

"I do not understand this game" he nonchalantly explains.

"Clearly not! Just don't do that again..." i wince thinking about the fate of the cow. "Let's leave the cows alone for now ok..."

But before I've even finished my sentence i see Starscrean already holding another cow.

"No, Starscream! Bad! But the poor animal down!" i try to beg him. Why did i tell him to come with me to the fields! He's gonna toss all the cows, like it's a game.

"Fine." i hear him say and breathe in relief. But instead just putting it down to the ground he firmly sets the cow down on top a barn building.

Good enough... I guess, at least he didn't kill it.

I see him looking closely at the cow, with bit of curiosity and appallment.

"I've not really taken a good look into any earth beings. Most I've seen are humans. What strange things, not as intelligent as you it seems. Tough it's not saying much..." he peers at the cow, who'a staying oddly still. Maybe it's in shock.

"Gee thanks" i chortle.

I start climbing on starscream.

"Hey what are you doing!" he shriek.

"I want to see how the world it's from up there! You let the Cow see it, i want too!" i carefully climb to his shoulder and weirdly enough he allows it.

"Fine, but don't leak on me!" he scoffs. I giggle and give him a high five, which he ofc doesn't return.

I feel all giddy inside, and finally i can just travel so i don't have to do anything. And I'm Fine with that, I've had my share of exercise for life!

"Where are we going Starscream?"

"To fix my wing, and since I'm stuck with you, you might as well help!"

"Yes sir!"


	7. Beauty is metal deep

Starscream and i continued our journey, this time i was going to actually help him getting his wing fixed.

"So will you tell me now how you got your wing broken?" i ask curiously.

He stays silent, so i don't think he's going to tell but after a while he opens up.

"It was because of that damn Soundwave!" i see him clutch his fist, clearly mad about it. "He messed around with the portals And forced mr through, ripping my wing!"

Poor starscream... I feel so bad for him, i want to comfort him but I'm not sure how.

"He'll get what's coming to him! When you become the leader of the desepticons you can kick his ass!" i try to psych him up.

"Bah, if what you said is true and I'm the only transformer here, i don't have any deceptions to rule!" he retorts. That's true. I've not herd about any other transformers here. Maybe it's was some crazy fluke that Starscream got into our dimension.

"Well you'll found a way to rule someone, you can rule me! Master Starscream, tell me your bidding!" i try to make grand bowing gesture and manage to lose my balance on Starscream's shoulder. I fall but he catches me before i hit the ground.

"Figures i'd have a clumsy oaf as my underling, you could pass for a decepticon alright!" he places me gently on his shoulder again. I blush hard, that was really embarrassing but him saving you like that made your heart beat faster. You can't help your feelings grow more and more for him and secretly you hope he feels the same.

"Thank you... For catching me." i look at my feet, unable to look at him.

I only get a grumble as a response, typical.

After a while we reach a warehouse that looks abandoned. We search around for metals that could serve as a new wing for Starscream.

"What utter scrap! Your earth metals are nothing compared to Cybertonian!" Starscream yells and kicks a piece of metal.

"Isn't earth like Unicron..?" so wouldn't the metal be cybertonian.

"What?" he looks at me funny, so i guess the timeline he came from hasn't reached that revelation yet.

"Nevermind, let's just look around some more"

We look and look and finally Starsvream is somewhat satisfied with the metals he chose. He's planning to make metal alloy of them and hopefully it'll be good enough for him.

Starscream busies himself with the wing so i decide to get some food for myself. I should actually pack some along, who knows how long I'll spend time with Starscream. The rest of my life, hopefully!

It's not long till i find a small town with grocery store, and i have enough pocket money to get a backpack and foods for the travel. I wish i still had my phone and silently curse Starscream for breaking it, id want to check the news, maybe I've been reported as missing.

But this is my new life now. I don't want to go back to my old boring life and I'm thankful i got this miracle happen to me. Maybe i can finally be happy.

I jog back to Starscream, eating a sandwich i bought.

He has actually finished the wing already, faster than i thought.

"Where did you disappear! I need your help and i recall you pleading yourself to me several times!" He's clearly irritated, maybe even bit worried..? Maybe I'm just imagining it.

"Sorry, i went to get some food. I told you several times but you were so busy with the wing you hardly heard me!"

"Whatever, just get over here" he takes the wing and holds it in place. He instructs me to pick a welding tool and then when I'm ready lifts me up to the wing with his other hand.

"I've never welded anything!" i look at the wing worried, maybe I'll mess it up.

"Just point the tool at the wings edges and weld them together, how hard could it be!" He's becoming impatient so i start welding.

As soon as the fire hits him i can see him flinch and i stop.

"It hurts you!" i cry, i don't want to hurt him!

"Nevermind that, just fix me!" he clutches his fingers around me, not too hard but incentive enough for me to continue.

I weld carefully, trying to be as gentle as possible. I can hear him growl under his breath, it clearly hurts him quite a lot.

When i think I've done good enough job fixing his wing together i stop.

"I'm done, are you alright?" i ask him worried. He places me to the ground and inspects his newly fixed wing. Clearly satisfied with the results, he transforms into his jet mode and flies off into the sky.

I stare at the spot where he disappeared into the distance, my jaw dropping.

Did he just dump me?! Is he ever gonna come back!

I fall in my knees to the ground, dumbfounded.

"Damn you Starscream! After all i did for you! You ungrateful piece of -!"

Before i get to finish my sentence i can see him return, and transform back to his robot mode right in front of me.

"Not too shabby, at least it holds. I'm surprised considering the archaic fixing method." he rolls his shoulders and arranges the wings into their proper place.

He clearly didn't even notice my distress, and thankfully didn't hear my cursing. I wipe away a tear i didn't even realize was falling down my cheek.

"You came back" i say faintly.

"Well obviously." he peers down at me, one metallic eyebrow arched.

"Nothing, I'm just happy!" i muster up the happiest smile i can make. And i do feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

He scratches his face bashfully.

"Well are you coming along then or not?" he offers me his hand. I happily step on it.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything!"


End file.
